


Of Wistful thoughts and Actions

by Wordlesslywriting



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daichi rare pair week, Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 07:14:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9808775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wordlesslywriting/pseuds/Wordlesslywriting
Summary: Waking up next to Iwaizumi was probably one of Sawamura’s greatest pleasures next to the fact that his boyfriend could cook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt Used: Cooking, College AU

Sawamura wasn’t sure how he got lucky to have Iwaizumi in his life, he was thankful to wake up every morning with him close. Their limbs would be tangled, a soft kind of lazy atmosphere would hinder him from moving fast and getting ready for the day. Inside the blankets and away from the world Sawamura just wanted to hold on to Iwaizumi and let himself fall asleep knowing he wasn’t alone. It was a safe zone for the both of them to just cling to each other and rest in silence. They didn’t have to be extreme and always on the run; their rowdy friends were enough. Sawamura himself loved how slow their pace was and how comfortable he could be when Iwaizumi held his hand or when he kissed him in the privacy of their apartment. It was like a burst of emotions filling him up and exploding as he smiled in each kiss as maneuvered his hands to cup Iwaizumi’s face so he could pull him back again for more. Waking up in a sluggish manner with another body pressed against his made him pause to watch his boyfriend’s relax face and chest slowly rising up and down. The image of him like that was already ingrained into his skull but Sawamura felt like he would ever get tired of it. Even if that moment shifted into him sighing out loud and forcing himself to scan their room.

With the window seeping in sunlight and papers scattered on their desk he knew he would have to get up soon; there was a paper that needed to be written and chapters to read to take notes. They made have been seen as young adults by the world but even after managing college Sawamura didn’t like how it controlled them indefinitely as there were still remnants of a scared little kid wrapped itself in his decisions from managing bills and work. He still had room to fool around and make careless moves but that was why he was glad he had Iwaizumi by his side to help along the way. They were both sensible individuals before they were officially introduced and got together but there was this safety net that kept him at bay when he moved out his hometown with Iwaizumi when they agreed to take the next step. It was a sort of natural peace that settled among them that gave Sawamura hope that his life would check out perfectly (as one could get by being a college student). In the midst of his musing Iwaizumi grumbled to Sawamura with a hint of sleep to turn off the sun and to not mind the alarm clock that was in the middle of ringing. After shutting it off Sawamura almost went back to sleep when Iwaizumi curled up to him when he remembered the calendar that was posted by their desk.

He lowered his head so his cheek touched Iwaizumi’s head, “It’s Thursday. You have class in an hour.” Iwaizumi huffed making Sawamura chuckle lowly.

It didn’t take long after that for Iwaizumi to come into terms that he couldn’t miss class and thus had to get up. His usual expression mirrored Sawamura as they both shuffled into the bathroom and quickly went through their morning routines. It was a blur of silence and contentment the way they moved room to room, by the time they were in the kitchen Iwaizumi made a dash for the refrigerator and stove; with an expertise he made a quick breakfast and lunch for the both of him as Sawamura watched him in amazement and happiness. He always loved how serene Iwaizumi’s face melted; the way their apartment would grow warmer with the sound of Iwaizumi humming and Sawamura getting their plates, and cups out and placed on the table. The domestic lifestyle was utterly addicting. He knew Iwaizumi was aware of the stares he got from him, he was never shy about being open like that when they were alone. They were used to Sawamura walking forward and hugging Iwaizumi from behind and kissing his neck. Sometimes it was for soaking for affection others for a taste depending on the mood; either way it left both breathless of how they were able to spend their time like that. With simple gestures and a connection that felt almost too strong to break.

“Unless you want a burnt omelette I suggest you lay off a little.”

Sawamura couldn’t help but feigned a hurt tone, “I’m just doing what the apron says.” He finished with kissing him and tighten his hold on Iwaizumi who sighed in defeat while turning off the stove.

“Fine go hungry.”

“So mean.”

Iwaizumi didn’t bother to reply back with words but instead with a bite that eventually turned a quick kiss before leaving their apartment for his class whereas, Sawamura lingered in the kitchen while it was still warm before heading back their room to start his paper he neglected to start the day before.


End file.
